A Real Full House
by Illegally Tifa
Summary: Danny is to wed, and to who? Vicky. Will this marriage bring luck or misfortune?
1. A Nervous Start

A Real Full House 

**Author:** Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Rating:** PG-13 (May change)

**Author's Notes:** This story was inspired by a friends attempt, I don't have the link to hers, nor do I remember her penname, but all is well. On to the story.

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Full House, okay?_

------------

"Danny, I can't believe you've decided to get married again, I mean with everything you've gone through," Becky said.

Jesse smirked and went over to his brother-in-law, "Yeah, but Pam would have wanted you to find someone to be happy with, and I think you found yourself a pretty good woman."

Danny smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Finding Vicky that job in town worked perfectly, and soon she would be his three blonde angels stepmother. His oldest daughter was D.J, she was 19. Stephanie came next in line and she was 14. The youngest, and spunkiest, was Michelle who had been the age 9.

"Well, I should probably go check on the boys, they're probably with Michelle," with that, Becky departed from Danny's room.

She trotted down the back stairs that led into the kitchen, and sure enough the 5 year old boys were there, laughing away as they played a friendly game of tag with their older cousin Michelle.

"Nicky, Alex, look what I have for you," she grinned and pulled two mini bags of chips from behind her back that she had snuck out of the cabinet without their tiny eyes spotting.

The twins smiled happily and ran over with their hands up in the air, trying to snatch the two small bags from their mother's grasp.

"What do you say?" she asked the young ones.

"Pleeeeaaassseee?" they asked politely, ending it with an irresistible smile.

She gave into their plead and adorable expression and lowered the chips, so they could reach them. When their little hands had taken the chips from their mother, they said thank you, and dashed into the living room.

Becky looked over to Michelle, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"It won't take me that long, I think," Michelle responded.

"Oh, but I think it will, so you better run upstairs and get ready," Becky said, "Since Vicky is getting prepared in your room, just grab your clothes, and get changed in the bathroom, all right?"

Michelle nodded and went through the living room to approach her bedroom from the stairs in there. Becky, took a seat and sighed though, she had already been ready, unlike everyone else.

"Vicky you look beautiful," D.J admired her soon to be stepmother.

"You think?" She smiled nervously at D.J, obviously a bit insecure at that moment.

"Yeah, totally," She smiled back.

"Well I was thinking my hair was a b—" Vicky's words had been cut off by Steph.

"Oh, you look fine, stop worrying already" Steph said.

"Yeah, I hear worrying causes wrinkles," D.J continued with Steph's point.

"Wrinkles!? Wrinkles!? I'll look ugly with wrinkles!" Vicky rushed over to the mirror and frantically looked herself over from head to toe, for any signs of age.

"Vicky! Don't worry about it! You have none, you look young, and beautiful, now come on, we have to get going soon," D.J shoved her out the door, her and Steph had been ready long before Vicky.

Vicky and the two girls made their way down the hall towards the stairs, and were soon greeted by Michelle's presence, who followed them down, and into the living room where Becky had now been. She was sitting on the couch, waiting for the hectic squad to come down, and now here they were. Nicky and Alex sat on either side of their mother, looking as cute as can be in their small children-sized tuxedos.

"Oh, don't you guys look adorable?" Vicky complimented the twins.

"Thank you," the boys shyly said together.

"All right then, let's get to the church before the boys do," with that word of Becky's, the girl's, and the twins, raced out the door to head to the church.

Joey entered Danny's room and looked at his watch, and had an expression that would make someone believe he was thinking deeply. He looked up at Danny and Jesse and spoke.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to make you nervous, but it's almost time for us to go," he looked back at his watch, and kept his eyes on it, "Hmm, it's time!"

"What!? It's time!? Jesse, why didn't you tell me?" Danny shouted.

Jesse had been admiring his reflection, and was playing with his hair some, "Huh? Danny's it's only," Jesse turned to face them, but had been reading his watch, "Ah, jeeze, I'm so sorry, come on guys, let's go."

The men ran out of Danny's room, and down the stairs to exit the house and make their way to Danny's future.

------------

A/N: Did you enjoy chapter 1? I know precisely where I'm going with this story, and you don't. So ha! You'll find tons of surprises, tons of tears, tons of happiness too. Please R/R!


	2. Wedding Bells

A Real Full House 

**Author:** Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Rating:** PG-13 (May change)

**Author's Notes:** 3 reviews, not bad, and all reviews were positive ) Anyway, time to answer i-luv-the-oc-and-smallville's question. I accidently wrote Becky instead of Vicky in the summary, so really they have nothing to do with each other, when I was typing chap 1, you don't know how many times I almost switched their names.

_Chapter 2: _Wedding Bells.

------------

"Well, the guests are seated, Danny is waiting, and that means we have to get you out there," smiled Becky.

Vicky sighed and nodded in response to Becky. It was time. No more single life, and no turning back here. The guests had arrived, and awaited to see the bride, Vicky, walk down that aisle in her long white gown.

She approached the door that led into the chapel, and waited for the piano to begin to play her entrance music. It started, and she began to slowly and elegantly make her way down the aisle to her handsome significant other. She blushed lightly at his smile, and deep inside her mind, she continuously thought, 'don't mess this up, Vicky.' The guests starred at her beauty in astonishment, she made a marvelous bride. Following behind her were the four girls: Becky, then D.J, followed by Stephanie, lastly was Michelle, who had been a slightly over-aged flower girl, but no one complained. Nicky and Alex had also accompanied them. No one could decide on who would carry the ring, so they had given the job to both of the boys. Finally, they all had reached the end, and Vicky stood in front of Danny. The others had sat down nearby.

"We are gathered here today, to wed these two lovers. Danny," the priest turned to him, "Do you Danny, take Vicky, to be your wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he responded, slipping a ring on Vicky's finger.

"And you Vicky," he now looked towards her, "Do you take Danny, to be your husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," she said as she slipped a ring upon Danny's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest smiled as he shut the book when saying this.

Danny kissed Vicky passionately, and broke it with a smile. She had returned that smile to him. He then picked Vicky up, and exited the church. The guests were soon to follow, getting into their own cars to join the married couples after celebration. Everyone was soon there, and the party began.

"Congratulations Danny," Jesse grinned and gave him a light fun punch to his left shoulder.

Danny rubbed his arm, "Thanks Jess."

The party aged, and soon it was around 8 o'clock. Joey had almost been, as they say, drunk as a skunk. Jesse had to cut him off from any more alcohol before he could get so drunk he wouldn't be capable of driving. He had to drive home tonight in his own car because the others were more stuffed than one could imagine. Soon, everyone bid each other farewell, and had departed the wedding celebration.

"Can you believe I caught the bouquet?" shouted Stephanie.

"Yeah, I almost had it though, but I have you admit you can jump pretty good," D.J said.

"I have to get taller, soon I won't even be able to reach the table at the rate I'm going," sighed Michelle.

Michelle, Nicky, and Alex went upstairs to prepare to go to bed; it was almost 10:30 P.M.

Becky, Jesse, Stephanie, and D.J, relaxed in the living room. Danny and Vicky had been honeymooning, in a way. They were actually on their way to Italy for their honeymoon. Becky glanced down at her watch, and back up at everyone.

"Shouldn't Joey be home by now?" she questioned.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it, he probably went to pick something up on the way home, or took a longer route. He's always doing things like that," Jesse answered.

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

30 minutes had passed, and Stephanie had turned on the rerun of the 10 o'clock news.

"A few minutes ago a reported car crash had occurred. A man with blonde hair had been in the vehicle. It was a white sedan, when we receive more information on this, we will update you."

"You don't think…" D.J began to say, and eyed the news carefully, curious if it may have been Joey.

"Well, there's plenty of blonde haired men with white sedan's, Joey's not the only one," Becky nervously said.

"I hope your right Aunt Becky," Stephanie sighed, it would be horrible if it had ended up being Joey.

"We now have more news on the crash accident involving the white sedan. The man is being held in the Heyla Clinic in San Francisco. His identity is still unknown, and will probably not be released. He is also in critical conditions, suffering with wounds in multiple areas, this is all we have."

"Should I call Heyla Clinic? I mean, what if it is Joey?" D.J stood up and made her way to the door as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. If it is him, and he comes out okay, we can't tell Danny. I don't want to ruin his honeymoon," said Jesse.

D.J went into the kitchen and called the hospital, a secretary picked up.

"Heyla Clinic, Josie speaking, how may I help you?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Yes, I would like to know if a Joey Gladstone is being held there? He should have been admitted tonight," she asked.

The woman sighed, "He's room C182, would you like me to connect you to his room?"

"No, that's fine," D.J said as she slowly placed the phone down.

She went back into the living room and sighed, looking down.

"It was Joey."

------------

A/N: Ha! The wedding scene was probably off on how the ceremony should be, but oh well. Did I surprise you with the car crash? Please review.


End file.
